Empty Hell
by Scre3htel
Summary: Summary: meet the newest member of the four Horsemen and now he's got plenty to learn about. I don't own Darksiders only Esin.


Empty Hell

Summary: meet the newest member of the four Horsemen and now he's got plenty to learn about. I don't own Darksiders only Esin.

Chapter 1 New sibling

The four Horsemen waited patiently for Vulgirm to get to the point. He said, "The reason I asked you four to be here is because you have a new sibling."  
"What?!" The demon jumped back as they tried to gather what they heard. Who in the Hell would be their sibling? Did Lilith have a hand in the siblings' birth? Those were good questions but Vulgrim sighed. He said, "If you four are that curious, I happen to know the name of your sibling."  
"This isn't like you." Death raised an eyebrow behind his mask as he heard, "It's an odd situation that we know nothing about. The least you can do is find the child and when you do, approach him cautiously."  
"We'll keep that in mind." It wasn't that usual for something to surprise the Horsemen but it was something they had to make sure of. Strife asked, "What's the name of the child?"  
"Esin. He's almost 18 years old and he lives with this foster family." The demon handed War the paper as he began to chant his spell. He closed his eyes in concretation as the four disappeared from his sight. One could wonder how the situation will go: good or bad?

The youth had managed to make it to the park where he lost the bullies. Bunch of no good jerks who always gets overlooked when it came to the principal or teachers. Well, phooey on them! Phooey on the whole world! He sat down on the bench to catch his breath as he heard distant voices. Probably a bunch of morons trying to talk about a girl or possibly making their own twisted plot or whatever. 'Don't stick your nose where it don't belong.' How many times has that been said and how many times has it been ignored? Too many times to count. The group continued to talk until there was a sudden silence. They were about to talk again but this time sirens broke the silence which was followed by running footsteps. He had managed to hide himself from the commotion but this didn't go unnoticed. The police chased the group for maybe 50 years but they were all caught. He can't get involved with the police; not after last time. He held his breath as he closed his eyes. The sound began to drown out as his heartbeat grew steadily silent. All that he could hear the dark silence that surrounded him and no one else. Time passed as he opened his eyes to see it turn to sunset. 'Oh crap.' He went along the trail that continued to his home as he tried to wrap his head around the event. The home he stayed in was a good looking house but every house has their skeleton closet. That's the downside to every home owner. He opened the door to see it practically empty let alone the furniture. He noticed a note on the fridge as it said, 'We'll be a bit late tonight. Food's in the fridge. Love you!' That's it? Only a sticky note with a fake voice and that's it? He sighed as he threw his bag onto the couch. What a day! Whoever said that school was a great were dead wrong. Well, that mostly depended on the person and how they saw it. He entered his dead bedroom which was occupant with a bed, desk, and closet. No posters of girls or any celebrities that made their way through life. Only the luckiest would get the best of life. The color grey suited his attitude toward others as he collapsed onto his bed.

'Why?' The eternal emptiness surrounded by darkful neglect and lack of love or at least compassion. As always, his family would leave him behind to go to events or parties and he never went. "If you speak up, maybe then you can start going out more." They say that but they don't let him speak a single word! He could only feel his heart fill with distant hurt and loneliness. He heard a distant neigh as he looked out his window. Wait, what? There wasn't anything unusual until his eyes landed on a figure bathed in red clothing. He blinked again to see three more figures come out from the trees as he backed away. 'Did I lock the door?' He took a moment to calm down as he heard footsteps approaching the house. Shit! He was sure that he locked the door before he left. He got the courage to look out the window to see a female redhead and the gunmask go for the back door. Both doors were open as he ducked into his closet and hid behind his clothes. He heard, "That's odd."  
"What's odd, Death?"  
"I sense our brother is nearby."

The other three weren't surprised with him but it was the honest truth. So many weapons just lying around the kitchen and yet they were plain. There was nothing special about them aside that they were patheticly useless. A soft rustle caught Strifes attention as he noticed another figure standing outside the house. He couldn't make out the figure but he turned his attention to finding his brother. A couple of questions went through his head as he noticed his siblings going in separate directions. He went upstairs as he checked the surrounding rooms. No sign of their brother as he looked around the bathroom. He heard a soft thump as he went to the last room on the left. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He could hear them coming up the stairs as he broke the door down. "Strife?" The room could've been Deaths if he thought about it. He checked under the bed but stopped at the window. A soft glint reflected in the crack of the closet door as he said, "Little bro."  
"Shh." He pointed toward the closet door as War made his way to it. He heard sirens outside the house as armed men pulled up the driveway. Six men were shouting toward them as one of them said, "If you don't stop, I'll shoot!" He shook his head as a bullet zipped past his ear. Mercy, Strife's gun, rested on his shoulder as he said, "Get our brother."

Esin was glad that he came up with plan B. If the man in red took his time with the shoelaces on the handles, it would give the cops some time to arrest them. He backed further into the closet as a sword cut the laces in half. He entered as he began to reach for the 17 year old. The man in red had trouble navigating through the closet as he saw the disadvantage. 'Sucks to be you.' He tried to run past the red man but ended up getting caught in a strong arm. He struggled against the arm but it was useless. He was dragged out of the closet as he met the other strangers. "They have a hostage!" A policeman shouted as they bursted into the house. Death said, "It's time to go home, Esin." He was going to leave his family behind? Who were these guys? He was about to say something when he heard the sirens echo into his ears. The sound was annoying as it is and it's not going to shut up! He felt a lullaby soothe him into sleep as all he could hear was silence.

This is the first chapter of my fanfic and I'm sorry if it's a little boringly confusing. I would like your opinions on it though. The second chapter will explain the beginning of the first so you will have your answers. Have a good read!


End file.
